From Jail Time To Bedtime
by addie's-intern
Summary: This takes place the night of Alex and Addison’s first kiss. He goes to the bar and she’s already there after George’s dad died. I’m mixing some real life stuff into our little Grey’s world.


A/N: I found this laying around my hard drive, so I decided to post it.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a rough week for everyone. Addison had been jammed in surgery and up to her ears in paper work all week. Which was as very much welcomed distraction from the hell that this specific week represented for her and Mark. '_Mark_…' she scoffed, another thing giving her daily migraines. Her relationship with him seemed to be going nowhere and at the same time, her 'relationship' with Karev was beginning to develop. '_Alex_…' Addison smirked. The pain in the ass intern who once earned her a lawsuit was now one of the few things occupying her thoughts. How he looked at her so intensely and she was sure sometimes even lovingly, how she felt around him all nervous and giddy. How she immediately tensed up when he spoke to her because she would get tongue tied. How she felt his eyes undressing her when they scanned her, how wow she felt when he told her that the vanilla latte he had given Sloan was because he was rude to her. God, she could actually make a long list when it came to how she felt like when Alex was around her.

Friday finally was here and Addison decided to go get a drink. She was drinking a glass of Scotch in her hand. Being with Derek for little over 13 years and having Mark as his best friend, the drinking of Scotch habit was bound to rub off on her. Though she only did it occasionally, like today. Today, when the week from hell was over. Nursing her Scotch, Alex walked in and she set it down. Joe asked him about George's dad and after shaking his head sadly and retrieving his beer, he finally noticed her when she spoke.

"Hey." She said softly.

Alex took a sip of his beer and walked to where she was sitting at.

"Hey." He responded and sat near her.

"You got a dad?" Addison asked as she fiddled with something in her hands.

She looked so different from the confident, self-assured, brilliant surgeon who every guy at the hospital lusted over for. Or at least that's what he noticed.

"Not really. Not anymore…" Alex said. His expression unreadable, almost as if he didn't care.

Addison studied his face, her eyes darting up and down from his eyes to his lips. He gave her a little smile, noticing that she seemed a bit nervous. Addison's hand came into contact with his face because she was caressing him. She looked like she was silently begging him to kiss her. She licked her lips and then her attention drifted completely from his eyes to his lips, as did his. She pulled him in and cupped his face with both her hands. It was a good, short, full kiss on the lips that he gladly returned. He didn't move, he didn't touch her, he just kissed her. Because of course, she was his boss and he's just an intern. But was it really like that? Did he really want that kiss to stop right when Addison pulled away? She took her hands away from his face and rested her chin on her hands. He stared intently at those amazing sky blue eyes that the gorgeous redhead in front of him possessed.

Alex cleared his throat and snapped back into reality after being lost in those eyes of hers. Addie quickly readjusted herself in her stool and a tint of blush graced her cheeks, which he found so adorable. Alex looked back to the pool table and noticed it was empty. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Hey, you wanna shoot some pool?" Alex asked and she quickly brightened up a little more. Suddenly her horrible week didn't seem to matter that much. At least not anymore tonight. Addison made a face at his offer and spoke.

"I don't really know how." She said. Which was the truth, but she was a quick study and an hour later she was kicking his ass.

Between laughter induced by funny anecdotes from med school and a lot of alcohol, Addison and Alex had relaxed and seemed to be enjoying each other.

"I thought you didn't know how to shoot pool." Alex accused her.

"I didn't. Not until you made the big mistake of teaching me." Addison laughed.

Alex smirked at her and walked up to her. Being so near her made his thoughts disappear. Alex wrapped his arms around her waist which caused Addison to look at him questioningly.

"If it bothers you, I'll let you go." He whispered into her ear.

Addison had closed her eyes and savored this moment. Him holding her and them enjoying each other. Her head nuzzled his face a little with her head.

"It's fine." Addison whispered.

Joe, mischievously, inserted a quarter into the juke box and I knew I loved you by Savage Garden started to play. Alex looked up at Joe who smirked at him and Alex smiled his gratitude.

"May I have this dance?" Alex said to her while still holding her in his arms.

Addison smiled and nodded. Alex began to sway them to the song. It was such a horribly clichéd song, but somehow it fitted what he was feeling. The song ended and another one began but they didn't noticed. They were so lost in each other that nothing really mattered. At least nothing mattered until the rest of the interns walked into Joe's.

He pulled away from her before the others noticed him dancing with her. Addison looked at him questioningly.

"Everything alright?" She asked smirking.

"Yea. I, um, I have to go." Alex said and began to walk past her.

"Alex…" Addie called after him and grabbed his wrist.

Alex turned around to face her. Guilt, regret and something she thought looked like lust were written all over his face.

"Why are you leaving?" Addison asked. She sounded like a spoiled kid when something was taken away from her.

"I just have to, ok?" Alex said annoyed and released his wrist from her. Which didn't actually work because she took hold of it again.

"Addison, let me go." Alex told her exasperated and looked to his friends to make sure they didn't see what was going on, which they hadn't.

Addison looked back and saw the interns. She turned back to a panicked-faced Alex and laughed sarcastically. She let go of his hand.

"Go. Get out of my face." Addison said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"It's not like that. I can explain." Alex said.

"Explain that you're embarrassed to be seen dancing with Satan at the bar? Yea, I'm very sure it isn't that." Addison scoffed and began to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Alex, let me go." Addie demanded.

"No. You have to listen to…" Alex began but was cut off by Addison.

"You? I have to listen to you? You're kidding right? First you want to leave and I don't let you. And when I'm telling you to go, you're not leaving? Alex, just go." Addison looked away. She didn't want him to see her eyes filling with tears.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me." Alex said and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Addison pushed him away from her and he hit the wall. Behind him was a huge mirror. Addison grabbed a cue ball from the pool table and threw it at him. He quickly ducked and the ball crashed into the mirror causing a loud noise. Everyone turned to see what was going on and all they saw a pale face Addison. Joe quickly went to the two doctors to see what had happened.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath.

"Alright Dr. Montgomery, I think you've had enough to drink for one night." Joe said and ushered her away from where she stood.

Alex had some minor cuts from the falling glass but nothing serious. He looked at the shocked interns and then rushed after Joe. When Alex got outside, he saw the police arresting Addison. He saw them turning her against the car and searching her. He saw her crying and his heart broke completely. '_Move. Do something. She's being searched by the cops and you're just standing here like a moron. Move. Save her, or something._' His thoughts going on and on. He snapped out when he saw them cuffing her and putting her in the car after they read her, her rights.

"ADDISON!" He screamed and she looked up sadly while more tears slipped down.

He sprinted to her side and the cops tried to block him. He began to push and shove and suddenly one of the officers was on the floor. But before he could open her door, he was on the floor getting arrested as well.

"Alex! Alex what the hell are you doing?" Addison screamed when she saw him pushing and shoving. When he punched the cop, she gasped but when he was now getting arrested, Addison shook her head.

"Oh Alex…" She whispered.

They waited for another police car to come and pick Alex up. When it did, they led Alex away from Addison's view and then she got frantic. She tried to turn around and see him, but the car began to pull away. Alex looked up and locked his eyes with hers.

"Miss…" The officer began.

"Doctor!" She snapped. "My name is Dr. Montgomery." Addison said.

"Ok, doctor. We're just going to take you in but nothing will happen. We just need to take your statement, and you have one phone call." The officer said.

"What's going to happen to Alex?" She asked him not really paying attention to what he had said.

"I'm sorry, who?" He responded. He looked through the rearview mirror and locked his eyes with the pretty redhead doctor who sat at the back of his car.

"Alex, um, he's the guy who punched your officer friend." Addison explained.

"Oh, well, he will have to…" The officer began.

"Please. Please I beg you to talk to your friend. Ask him not to press charges. All that happened was stupid and it's my fault. I overreacted to something. And he was just trying to protect me. I know it was wrong. Everything was wrong, but…Alex can't go to jail. So can you please ask your friend not to press charges? Alex is a doctor as well and we just came out of surgery a few hours ago. We're tired and running on adrenaline. We weren't really thinking. Plus the father of one of his friends died tonight. We're all a bit shaken by that. I promise you that he'll never hit another officer ever again. But please you have to let him go. Please?" Addison explained in between tears.

The officer felt kind of sorry for her, but he would definitely talk to his friend. He, luckily for Addison, was a softie and he couldn't see women cry.

"I'll talk to him." He said and Addison smiled her gratitude.

A few hours later, Addison was out again and now was on her way to pay Alex's bail. She looked like hell but she didn't care. She was going to pick Alex out of jail, so she was happy.

"You know, next time you're angry at me you can just slap me." Alex said when he was out.

"I'll hold you to that." Addison said and offered him her hand.

"We're holding hands now?" Alex smirked.

"As long as the other interns don't see you…" Addison began and gasped when Alex pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I don't care that they see me. Not anymore." Alex said to her.

"Oh now that they have seen me going insanely jealous and arrested you're ok with them seeing us together?" Addison smirked playfully.

They walked out of the station and got to her car. Alex pinned her against her car and before she could protest, he had his tongue dancing in her mouth. Addison was taken aback by this feeling but slowly her arms wrapped around his neck and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. His hands on her hips had her pressed to the car and his hips were pressed against her as well. Addison let lose a low moan. Remembering air was necessary to live, she pulled away.

"How unromantic was that." Addison said with a slight giggle as she wiped of her lipstick from his lips.

"It was very much us. And for the record, I don't care about them seeing us. I just want to be with you." Alex said not moving an inch away from her body.

Addison's eyes glimmered with tears. It was all she wanted to hear from him. Addison smiled mischievously when she felt him through their clothes. Their proximity to each other was driving him insane. She kissed him again and pushed against his hips which earned her a groan.

"Let's go home." Addison said and got into her car.

Next thing they know, they're at her hotel room entangled in each other's arms while trying to remember how to breathe. Maybe they weren't ready to verbally express what they feel for each other, but for the third time that night, they've let each other know through screamed names and mind blowing orgasms.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
